


day iii; songfic—drivers license

by LastMelodya



Series: all's fair in love and war [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Based on drivers license - Olivia Rodrigo (Song), F/M, Fluff and Angst, LeviHan Week, LeviHanWeek2021, Romance, Song: drivers license (Olivia Rodrigo), Songfic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastMelodya/pseuds/LastMelodya
Summary: Cause you said forever, now I drive alone past your street. [ for LeviHan Week 2021 day 3 ]
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Hange Zoë
Series: all's fair in love and war [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201772
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	day iii; songfic—drivers license

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Hajime Isayama. drivers license belong to Olivia Rodrigo. But this story purely mine. I don't take any material profit from this work. It's just because I love it.
> 
> Warning: drabble, au, miss typo(s), and other stuffs.
> 
> Note: dedicated for LeviHan Week 2021. for more stuffs let's check under the hashtag #LHWeek2021 or levihanfess on twitter ;)

**.: all's fair in love and war :.**

**.**

_( drabble collections for LeviHan Week 2021 )_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_day iii; songfiction - drivers license_ **

> _I got my driver's license last week  
>  Just like we always talked about  
> 'Cause you were so excited for me  
> To finally drive up to your house  
> But today I drove through the suburbs  
> Crying 'cause you weren't around_

_Red lights_. Levi menghentikan mobilnya.

Hujan dan _traffic_ yang mengelilingi membuat Levi menekan pangkal hidungnya, pusing, aroma petrikor tak lagi mambuatnya tenang. _Scent_ teh hijau dari dalam mobil juga tak membantu. Ia merindukan aroma lain, presensi lain, suara bising yang lain.

Di antara mobil-mobil dan jalan yang begitu familier, Levi melihat Hanji di kursi sebelahnya. Hanji akan membuka kaca mobil, dan membuat Levi mengumpat-umpat karena udara malam yang terlampau dingin. Wanita itu berteriak dan diam-diam Levi akan tersenyum, dingin-dingin angin malam berganti hangat. Di kali lain, terkadang mereka harus beradu cepat pada mobil polisi yang mengejar mereka, sebab kepala Hanji yang terjulur keluar, sebab lain adalah Levi yang belum memiliki surat izin mengemudi. Sebab-sebab lainnya adalah Hanji memaksa melewati jalan utama untuk pulang ke rumahnya ( _ada pasar festival yang selalu buka di Rabu dan Sabtu malam, Levi! Ayo, tidak apa-apa lewat situ, polisi tidak ada kalau sudah malam!_ ) dan mereka hanya tertawa lagi karena lima menit kemudian mobil bersirine mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

> _Red lights, stop signs_   
>  _I still see your face in the white cars, front yards_   
>  _Can't drive past the places we used to go to_   
>  _'Cause I still fuckin' love you, babe (ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh)_   
>  _Sidewalks we crossed_   
>  _I still hear your voice in the traffic, we're laughing_   
>  _Over all the noise_   
>  _God, I'm so blue, know we're through_   
>  _But I still fuckin' love you, babe_

Lampu hijau menyala, Levi membawa kembali mobilnya menjauh.

Seminggu lalu, ia mendapatkan surat izin mengemudinya. Ia akan membawa Hanji ke pasar festival itu, kalau perlu setiap hari. Ia tak perlu memutar kepada jalan-jalan tikus yang selama ini mereka lewati, ia tak perlu mengawasi jalan-jalan besar kalau-kalau ada mobil bersirine yang kembali mengawasinya, mungkin sesekali, mobilnya akan diincar karena Hanji masih menjulurkan kepala di langit malam, atau mungkin, karena mereka terlampau sibuk saling kecup di antara kemudi-kemudinya yang menghangatkan.

Tapi, tidak ada lagi.

Levi membayangkan malam-malamnya dalam mobil, sekasual biasa ketika Hanji tersenyum dan tersenyum sesekali bernyanyi, berkata bahwa ia mencintainya, dan Levi hampir menjawab dengan uaran senyum penuh yang sangat bukan Ackerman ( _aku juga sangat mencintaimu_ Levi telan bulat-bulat disubtitusi dengan pelukan erat dan ciuman yang terlalu lama), dan Hanji mengerti. Hanji akan mengerti.

Pikir Levi, Hanji akan mengerti, _kan_?

> _I know we weren't perfect but I've never felt this way for no one_   
>  _And I just can't imagine how you could be so okay, now that I'm gone_   
>  _Guess you didn't mean what you wrote in that song about me_   
>  _'Cause you said forever, now I drive alone past your street_   
>    
> 

Tapi, mungkin, sebenarnya wanita itu tak pernah mengerti. Atau Levi yang terlalu naif. Atau mereka yang saling tersesat dan merasakan uar-uar bahagia palsu di dalam kubikel kecil beraroma teh hijau itu. Sebab _siapa lelaki pirang itu_? Sebab mengapa ia memegang tangan Hanji, menautnya seolah tak ingin lepas dan memeluknya terlampau kasual, dan mengecup kening Hanji seolah Levi tak pernah ada di sana di malam-malam mereka bersama angin dan _traffic-traffic_ jalan raya.

" _Hei, bawa aku berkemudi bersamamu selamanya ya, Levi!_ "

_Selamanya_. _Selamanya_.

Sebab kenyataannya, kini Levi berkemudi sendiri di antara hujan dan pasar festival yang Hanji selalu bicarakan. Di antara jalan-jalan yang mereka lewati. Di antara hatinya yang hancur berantakan.

Tak ada Hanji. _Tidak lagi_.

> _Yeah, you said forever, now I drive alone past your street_

.

.

[]


End file.
